Todo lo que necesito para seguir adelante
by For Crimson Air
Summary: Ya han pasado dos semanas desde que Neeba y Kaaya han comenzado a subir la Torre Mística. Los sentimientos a los que Neeba no lograba poner nombre comenzarán a tomar forma... (Situado en Sword of Uruk)
**_Todo lo que necesito para seguir adelante —_**

Llevaban un buen rato siendo perseguidos por un gran número de monstruos. A Neeba le había parecido, al principio, que sería temerario enfrentarles. Pero estaban siendo acorralados, y no parecían tener otra opción más que luchar. Neeba se detuvo, y comenzó a disparar las flechas hacia los monstruos más cercanos. Empezaron a caer, pero pronto otros les sustituyeron. Kaaya se puso detrás de él y comenzó a susurrar un hechizo para fortalecer las flechas de Neeba. El arquero siguió disparando, y aquella montaña de monstruos se fue reduciendo. Uno de ellos, sin embargo, esquivó una de las flechas y dio un salto, acercándose a Neeba y con un ataque golpeó el hombro del arquero. Kaaya invocó una barrera para que Neeba pudiera recuperarse del golpe, repeliendo al monstruo. Tras unos instantes, retomó su arco y siguió disparando. Las flechas de Neeba cayeron sobre el último monstruo que quedaba en pie, haciendo que se desintegrase. El arquero suspiró, algo cansado tras aquella avalancha de monstruos. Kaaya se acercó a él.

-Déjame ver la herida. -Dijo.

Neeba se sacó la armadura y la camisa, y Kaaya comenzó a usar un hechizo de curación sobre la herida. Ya llevaban dos semanas allí, derrotando monstruos y cruzando puertas. Pero la Torre Mística parecía no tener fin. ¿Cuánto tenían que seguir hasta encontrar a la sombra de Gilgamesh, por cuya muerte se estaban esforzando y poniendo en peligro? Neeba miró a Kaaya. Le había acompañado hasta ahí, traicionando a sus compañeros, confiando ciegamente en él. Pero solo porque tenía que seguir el mandato de Ishtar. "Solo me sigue porque le es conveniente..." pensó. Apretó los labios. ¿Por qué de repente le había comenzado a importar aquello? Él también había empezado aquel camino solo preocupándose por si mismo. Cumpliría su objetivo y nada más. Y, sin embargo, no podía evitar preguntarse si no estaría acostumbrándose a la compañía de aquella chica.

-Neeba, deberíamos hacer un descanso. -Las palabras de Kaaya le devolvieron a la realidad- Tú necesitas reposar, y yo también... He estado usando mucho mis poderes.

Se giró hacia ella, viendo que se estaba apoyando en él para mantenerse en pie. Normalmente, aquel contacto le hubiera molestado, pero desde que había empezado a explorar la Torre con Kaaya, ningún gesto que ella hiciera le molestaba. Incluso se habían dado la mano.

-Está bien. No te fuerces. -Dijo.

Buscaron un buen sitio donde detenerse. Neeba extendió una manta en el suelo, donde Kaaya se sentó. Luego, encendió una pequeña hoguera para mantener calor.

-Ya han pasado dos semanas, eh... -Susurró Kaaya para si misma.

Habiéndole escuchado, Neeba contestó:

-¿Echas de menos Meskia?

-Aunque lo hiciera, tengo que cumplir con mi tarea. -Dijo, rodeando las rodillas con los brazos y sonriendo con timidez.

-Todo por Ishtar, ¿eh? -Neeba desvió la vista, incómodo por aquel tema.

No creía en las divinidades. Viendo cómo estaba decayendo Uruk, ¿cómo podía existir un Dios? Y, de existir, era un ser horriblemente cruel que dejaba el reino a su suerte, abandonando a todos los ciudadanos. Por culpa de la ineptitud de "Dios", Neeba tenía que poner en peligro su vida para liberar al reino de la sombra del Rey.

-...Perdona. -Dijo Kaaya, sabiendo que aquel asunto molestaba al arquero.

-¿Y qué me dices de Jil? -Neeba miró a la chica fijamente.

Ella apretó los labios.

-Ya le he olvidado.

Por un instante, el corazón de Neeba dio un brinco. Sin saber por qué, aquellas palabras habían dotado a sus oscuros ojos de un brillo momentáneo. "¿Por qué reaccionas así, idiota?" pensó.

-Neeba... -Dijo Kaaya, sin notar la emoción del arquero- Eres una persona muy fuerte. Los demás creerán que les traicionaste sin más... pero les estabas protegiendo. Y pretendías cargar con esta tarea tú solo...

Neeba volvió a mirarle. Le gustaba eso de Kaaya. Estaban allí, rodeados de peligro, pero ella no había dejado de preocuparse por él ni un instante. Incluso cuando ella estaba pasando por exactamente lo mismo que él, ella no decía nada sobre su propia situación, compadeciéndose de él.

-Eso no cambia el hecho de que les traicioné. No les faltarán motivos si llegan a odiarme. -Contestó, desviando la vista.

-¡Te equivocas! No pueden odiarte. -Kaaya frunció el ceño, molesta ante la idea.

-Qué ingenua eres. –Neeba sonrió de medio lado.

Kaaya desvió la vista.

-Prefiero confiar en ellos.

-Entonces no les has olvidado. –Constató Neeba, suspirando.

Kaaya volvió a mirarle. Por primera vez desde que habían comenzado a explorar la Torre, había descubierto una emoción de tristeza en los ojos y en la voz de su compañero. Todo lo que había notado en él hasta entonces había sido seguridad en sí mismo y en lo que estaba haciendo, fuerza para seguir adelante, valentía… Pero nunca tristeza. Veía en Neeba a una persona increíblemente fuerte, que no se rendiría pasara lo que pasara… Pero ahora veía en él también a un ser humano, a alguien con sus debilidades. Y sentía la necesidad de abrazarle.

-¿Tú has olvidado a los tuyos? –Dijo, con algo de inseguridad en la voz.

-No tengo otra opción que olvidarles. He hecho lo correcto dejándoles atrás. –Contestó Neeba- Además, nada nos asegura que vayamos a volver vivos de esto.

Kaaya desvió la vista ante esa última frase. Sabía el peligro que afrontaba al subir aquella Torre, pero albergaba alguna esperanza de poder regresar sanos y salvos. Se acercó a él y le acarició una mano. Luego apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, sentándose a su lado.

-Sabes, no tienes por qué guardártelo todo… -Susurró.

Neeba volvió a sentir esa calidez que siempre sentía cuando Kaaya estaba cerca de él. Y, además, esta vez hasta sus palabras calmaban su corazón.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Dijo, tratando de mantener la seriedad.

-Siempre tratas de hacer todo por tu cuenta, pero nos tienes a tu lado… Puedes apoyarte en los demás cuando lo necesites, contar con ellos… -Continuó Kaaya.

Neeba fijó la vista en el suelo.

-No. Ellos no están preparados para esto.

-¿Y no te sientes solo?

-¿Qué? –Neeba le miró al notar que los dedos de Kaaya se entrelazaban con los suyos.

-Si siempre tomas la decisión de actuar por ti mismo, sin nadie alrededor… ¿no te acabas sintiendo solo? –Dijo ella.

-…Eso no importa mientras pueda cumplir con mi misión. –Respondió él.

-Sí importa.

Kaaya lo sabía tan bien como cualquier otro. Que, en el corazón de Neeba, se había empezado a formar una oscuridad que, de seguir expandiéndose, sería difícil de borrar. El odio había anidado en su corazón, sin contenerse. Tenía la frialdad suficiente como para ver morir a sus compañeros y no sentir nada por ello. Y, probablemente, aquellos sentimientos hubieran empezando a tomar forma por la falta de verdadero amor y cariño.

-Al menos confía en mí. –Susurró Kaaya, estrechando su mano con fuerza.

Neeba le miró. Ella era la primera que le había provocado un sentimiento distinto al desprecio. A ella no podía mentirle. Parecía como si el hielo que rodeaba su corazón solo pudiera ser fundido por la presencia de Kaaya. Y eso, a pesar de incomodarle por lo extraño de un nuevo sentimiento, le tranquilizaba. Le hacía pensar que, después de todo, aún quedaba algo de humanidad en él. Porque había empezado a pensar que se estaba perdiendo a sí mismo, a cada paso que daba, a cada traición que causaba. Tenía la sensación de estar encerrándose en un mundo propio del que nadie lograría sacarle. Pero aquella chica había logrado entrar en aquel mundo, salvándole justo a tiempo. Y eso le confundía.

-Te seguiré hasta el final de la Torre. Juntos venceremos a la sombra de Gilgamesh, y liberaremos al reino de Uruk… Así que confía en mí. –Dijo Kaaya.

-¿Acaso confías tú en mi? -Respondió Neeba con firmeza, tratando de dejar a un lado sus sentimientos.

-Por supuesto. -Ella le miró, levantando la cabeza de su hombro- Desde que decidí seguirte, confié en ti.

-¿Y nunca has dudado? ¿Nunca te has preguntado que podría traicionarte, como a los demás? -Las palabras de Neeba no mostraban la seguridad que quería. Probablemente temiera la respuesta, ya que por fin alguien confiaba en él de verdad.

Los labios de Kaaya temblaron al imaginarse aquella posibilidad.

-No vas a traicionarme. Quiero confiar en eso, y lo haré. -Respondió.

El cuerpo de Neeba, que se había tensado por la duda, se relajó. Y Kaaya hubiera jurado que era la primera vez que se relajaba desde que habían subido a la Torre. Eso le hizo sonreír. Aquella sonrisa debilitó aún más la capa de hielo de Neeba, quien no pudo contener el impulso de abrazarla.

-No te traicionaré. –Dijo.

Kaaya sonrió más ampliamente y respondió al abrazo. "Había estado esperando la ocasión para poder abrazarle…" pensó.

-Lo se, Neeba.

Neeba pensó en Jil, Fatina, y todos los compañeros a los que habían dejado atrás, y por un instante le pareció que aquello había sucedido hace mucho tiempo. También le pareció que todo el espacio alrededor de ellos había desaparecido. Que solo ellos dos estaban allí, en la Torre Mística. Que nada más que la presencia de Kaaya importaba en aquel momento.

Entonces Neeba vio al espíritu de Succubus aparecer detrás de Kaaya, mirándole con incredulidad.

"¿De veras, Neeba? ¿Vas a darle esperanzas de esta forma?" solo Neeba escuchó la voz del espíritu.

"No son meras esperanzas." Mientras Neeba pensaba esto con firmeza, sostuvo a Kaaya de una mejilla y le besó con dulzura.

La Succubus frunció el ceño y desapareció, pero Neeba aún pudo escuchar sus palabras:

"Recuerda que tú no tienes derecho a ser feliz. Esta relación no durará mucho"

Pero el arquero no quería ceder a la influencia del espíritu. Quería creer que también él podía ser feliz. La mano que tenía libre estrechó una de las manos de Kaaya con fuerza, dándole seguridad a sus pensamientos.

Kaaya cerró los ojos y respondió al beso. Cuando se separaron, le sonrió.

-Te quiero. –Dijo.

Neeba apretó los labios, emocionado al escuchar a alguien decirle eso. "¿Ves cómo sí que puedo ser feliz?" pensó. Luego sonrió.

-Y yo a ti. –Contestó.

A Kaaya también le alegraron aquellas palabras. Tenía miedo de decirle lo que sentía, puesto que creía que él no compartía aquellos sentimientos y que nunca lo haría.

-Te protegeré. Escalaremos la Torre hasta la cima, y venceremos a Gilgamesh. Entonces buscaremos la manera de volver a casa... y seremos felices. -Dijo ella, abrazándole de nuevo- Así que solo confía en mí.

-Yo también te protegeré. -Él le acarició el pelo, en un gesto tierno, haciendo que ella volviera a sonreír.

Kaaya era todo lo que Neeba necesitaba para seguir adelante. Mientras ella estuviera a su lado, todo iría bien. En eso sí que podía confiar.


End file.
